Jedipedia:Benutzersperrung
|} __TOC__ Benutzersperrung 84.58.0.0/16 und 84.59.0.0/16 Bitte Sperre von 84.58.0.0/16 und 84.59.0.0/16 aufheben: Auch wenn aus dieser Rage wiederholt Vandalismus/Spam kam, sollte man nicht hunterte Personen permanent aus der Jedipedia ausschließen, nur weil einer sich nicht benehmen kann. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 13:04, 27. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :Wir können es gerne versuchen, aber wenn wieder was vorfällt, dann wird der Range erneut gesperrt. 13:43, 27. Apr. 2008 (CEST) Benutzer:Grün 7 Erneute und unaufhörliche erstellung von Fandom im Artikelnamensraum. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 12:49, 19. Jul. 2008 (CEST) bla bla bla Modgamers jetzt weiß ich auch das man in Galerien kein Fan-Art reintun darf . Shadowsith 12:54, 19. Jul. 2008 (CEST) Kein Kommentar.. ihr seht es selbst --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 12:55, 19. Jul. 2008 (CEST) Eigentlich müsstet ihr mir erst eine Verwarnung geben. Dann mach ich lieber nix mehr dann lad ich nurnoch Fan-Art Grafiken hoch. Gibts da eigentlich ne Galerie für Fan-Art ? Shadowsith 13:00, 19. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :Ne Fanart wollen wir nicht. Aber ne sperrung ist vielleicht wirklich zu hart.--Yoda41 Admin 13:40, 19. Jul. 2008 (CEST) Geht ja nicht um die Bilder, aber ein Blick auf seine Beiträge oder seine Diskussionsseite sollte einen Eindruck vermitteln. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 13:45, 19. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :Verwarungen gab es min. 2, dazu kommt noch missachten der Bitte, die Vorschau zu verwenden, und dieser Kommentar ist nun auch nicht wirklich der feine Ton. Daher mein Vorschlag: letzte Verwarung und die Bitte, vernünfige Mitarbeit im Artikelnamensraum zu leisten. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 14:04, 19. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::Ackbars Gründe rechtfertigen sofortige Sperre. Vielleicht für eine oder zwei Wochen befristet.--Little Ani 14:07, 19. Jul. 2008 (CEST) Letzte Ermahnung: Wenn du nicht sofort das Verbreiten von Fanon einstellst und einen zivilisierteren Ton an den Tag legst - Beleidigungen sind das Letzte -, gilt die Sperre für länger. Sperre für 3 Tage. 14:18, 19. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :Nachdem es Anfangs fast unmöglich war, ihm zu vermitteln, dass keine Daten von Raumschiffen geschätzt werden, wurde eine Pause eingelegt. Wenn das jetzt schon wieder los geht... Ich denke persönlich, dass Verwarnungen genug erteilt worden sind. Pandora Diskussion 12:15, 20. Jul. 2008 (CEST) Hier erneute Beleidigung von anderen Usern. Ausdrücke wie "Voll gedist" stehen wohl nicht unter der Jediquette. Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenHalt's Maul! 16:12, 22. Jul. 2008 (CEST) Jeder hat einen Neuanfang verdient, deshalb wird er auch hier (in Form eines neuen Benutzernamens - Shadowsith) gewährt. Hoffentlich gibt es in Zukunft keinen Grund mehr für eine solche Diskussion. 14:46, 30. Dez. 2008 (CET) Benutzer:Dark Ponix Knight Bitte Benutzer:Dark Ponix Knight sperren: Beleidigung http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/index.php?title=Diskussion:Kashyyyk&diff=prev&oldid=341852. Admiral Ackbar 16:33, 14. Dez. 2008 (CET) :Alles andere als diesen Benutzer nicht zu sperren, wäre Idiotie. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|''Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 16:36, 14. Dez. 2008 (CET) ::Naja, das war jetzt einmal daneben benehmen, zuerst einfach auf der Disku ansprechen und ggf Verwarnen. Erst dann sollte man über eine Sperrung nachdenken. 'Pandora' ''Diskussion 16:39, 14. Dez. 2008 (CET) :::Sehe ich wie Pandora.--Darth Vader 16:44, 14. Dez. 2008 (CET) ::::Das mag zwar grundsätzlich richtig sein, aber das man Leute nicht beleidigt, ist nicht nur hier in der Jedipedia Regel, sondern auch sonstwo. Zudem war es diesem Typen bewusst, was er damit bewerkstelligen will. Wenn jemand unwissentlich Fanon schreibt, ist das die eine Sache, sowas kann man ggf. nicht wissen, aber wenn man jemanden auf eine solche Weise beleidigt, dann braucht man dafür keine Warnung. Dieser Typ wusste das ganz genau und verdient eine Sperre. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|''Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 16:45, 14. Dez. 2008 (CET) Sperren. Der Typ ist 18 Jahre alt und macht nur Stuß... --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 17:41, 14. Dez. 2008 (CET) :Diese Art der Beleidigung bedarf keiner Extra-Verwarnung → '''sperren'. 17:48, 14. Dez. 2008 (CET) Wir wollen es ja mal nicht übertreiben. Ich spreche hiermit eine erste Verwarnung aus - bitte unterlasse in Zukunft solche Ausrutscher. 17:49, 14. Dez. 2008 (CET) Benutzer:Bemelutschie REinstellen von Fandom. Der Artikel Praetor-Klasse‎ wurde von SW-U abgeschrieben, der wiederum komplettes Fandom ist und nicht ein funktion, ausser dem Namen, Wahrheitsgehalt besitzt. Sperrung für eine Woche. Ansonsten sind alle unsere Regeln betreffend Fandom (Richtlinen, WJNI) absurd. Der Benutzer hält sich hier schon länger auf, weshalb ihn diese Regeln bekannt sein sollten, schließlich ist dies ja in der Willkommensnachricht auf seiner Seite eingefügt.--Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 13:24, 2. Jan. 2009 (CET) :Insbedondere wenn man sich mal diese Äußerung anguckt, wo ich davon ausgehe, dass es Bemelutschie war, gehört er wirklich gesperrt. Es fanden keine wirklichen Beiträge statt, stattdessen schreit er hier rum, weil Moddi den von SWU kopierten Artikel zur Löschung vorschlägt. Ich mein, es ist kein Wille zur Mitarbeit hier erkennbar, und wenn man sich dann noch daneben benimmt, dann verdient das einfach eine Sperre. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|''Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 13:52, 3. Jan. 2009 (CET) ::Ununterbrochenes leeren der eigenen Benutzerdiskussion 'Pandora' ''Diskussion 15:13, 22. Jan. 2009 (CET) Benutzer:Chris-Gon Jinn Mehrmaliges Verstoßen gegen JP:WJNI, http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/index.php/Benutzer_Diskussion:Darth_Cantess#Angebot, http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/index.php/Spezial:Beitr%C3%A4ge/Chris-Gon_Jinn, mehrmalige Verwarnungen, http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/index.php/Benutzer_Diskussion:Chris-Gon_Jinn und ein ganzer Edit im Artikelnamensraum. (großn1) Gruß, [[Benutzer:Urai Fen|''Urai Fen]] ~ [[User Talk:Urai Fen|Konferenz auf der Merciless]] 21:06, 6. Jan. 2009 (CET) :Eine Sperre befürworte ich. Die Gründe, die Urai schon angeführt hat, sind trifftig und Verwarnungen wurden lange genug ausgestellt. So ein Verhalten ist in der Jedipedia nicht angebracht und muss geahndet werden. 15:22, 7. Jan. 2009 (CET) ::Ich bin ebenfalls für '''sperren', die Gründe wurden genannt. MfG, Dunkler Meister Jooruz C'Baotth 20:50, 7. Jan. 2009 (CET) ::Ich bins Chris-Gon Jinn ich wollte mich entschuldigen wegen meinem schlechten verhalten und euch alle bitten mich nicht zu sperren da Jedipedia und Star Wars für mich sehr wichtig sind ich werde es auch nie wieder tun.Benutzer:Chris-Gon Jinn 15:25, 12.Jan.2009 :::Ich würde, da sich der User entschuldigt bei einer Verwarnung belassen und im erneuten fall speren. MfG, Mace Stevu Jedichroniken 18:10, 15.Jan.2009 (CET) ::::Ich habe nun eine weitere Verwahnung ausgesprochen. Sollte er dennoch so weiter machen wird eine Sperrung unausweichlich sein. Gruß, [[Benutzer:Urai Fen|''Urai Fen]] ~ [[User Talk:Urai Fen|Konferenz auf der Merciless]] 15:28, 21. Jan. 2009 (CET) Benutzer:Sergej7890 Beleidigung siehe hier. --Kal 's Holonetz 14:51, 21. Jan. 2009 (CET) :Aus obigen Konventionen: ''Bevor du einen Benutzer hier aufstellst, solltest du unbedingt auf der Diskussion des Benutzers das Problem ansprechen und sachlich nach einer Lösung suchen. Gleich eine Sperrung vorzuschlagen, ist etwas rigide, findest du nicht? Gruß,--Little Ani 14:55, 21. Jan. 2009 (CET) ::Hab mal wieder erst geschrieben und dann gelesen. Ich schreib ihn gleich an.--Kal 's Holonetz 14:56, 21. Jan. 2009 (CET) Ich wollte ihn zu Erst verwarnen, während Kal die Sache hier geschrieben hatte. Dabei dauerte es bei mir wohl etwas länger, wodurch die Zeitdifferenz entstanden ist. Wir wollten sachlich nach einer Lösung suchen und ihm das Problem verdeutlichen, was wir nun auch getan haben. --Darth Vader 15:41, 21. Jan. 2009 (CET) Benutzer:Marcostarwars Kopiert zwar meine Benutzerseite aber tut sonst nix, also vielleicht erst mal kuz für 2 Wochen. Vielleicht sollten wir mal fragen, ob er wirklich Benutzer bleiben will wenn er doch wirklich nichts macht. Gruß, HHL 18:19, 25. Jan. 2009 (CET) :Wie gesagt, man sollte ihn erstmal verwarnen und danach kucken, dass er es nicht wieder macht. Pandora Diskussion 18:36, 25. Jan. 2009 (CET) Benutzer:Periphalos Nachdem jetzt ja wenigstens lange Ruhe von ihm war, hat er sich wieder mit einigen Paukenschlägen zurück gemeldet. Diese sind entweder Müll oder haben absolut nichts mit dem Thema zu tun. Bevor das jetzt wieder ausartet, könnte man präventive Massnahmen ergreifen. Pandora Diskussion 14:10, 2. Feb. 2009 (CET) :Ich stimme Pandora zu, die letzten Beiträge von Periphalos sind wirklich ein Witz. Und da er schon mal darauf hingewiesen, solche unsinnige Beiträge zu unterlassen und nicht drauf angesprungen ist, sollte er nun endgültig gesperrt werden. --Kal 's Holonetz 14:16, 2. Feb. 2009 (CET) ::Auch ich bin für eine Sperrung. MfG, Dunkler Meister Jooruz C'Baotth 14:25, 2. Feb. 2009 (CET)